When a Fourteen Year old Dreams of Love
by XximagenanimexX
Summary: Kris and Luhan have been best friends since they were little. Luhan has known he was gay since the age of twelve, when he tells Kris, Kris is okay with it. One day, on Luhan's fourteenth birthday, Kris decides to explore his own sexuality. Who better to experiment with, than his best friend? KRISHAN KRISLU LUKRIS FROM EXO-M. CONTAINS YAOI.


"Luhan, have you ever... Tried touching yourself?" Instantly the boy's cheeks reddened, ears perking at the thought provoking question. He knew what Kris was talking about, but embarrassment got the best of him and he decided to play dumb.

"H- how so Kris?"

The other just stared at him now, eyes content with just gazing into the others enormous, light brown, doe eyes. The light pink that stained his fair, rounded cheeks, and the innocent glow within his best friend's eyes were truly enticing.

Kris had known Luhan since they were about eight, and had been best friends since they were ten. When they were twelve, Luhan had told him a secret; the secret being that he was gay. Kris accepted him of course, although, he hadn't exactly given it much thought. Luhan was still Luhan, and that's all that mattered.

Two years later, Kris found himself sitting beside Luhan who was laying on his bed. Luhan was turning fourteen that day, and as usual, they were hanging out. Two curious, adolescent boys spending time together; what could be more innocent?

Earlier that day they had gone to the park and played, Luhan had received a soccer ball from his aunt and they were trying it out. When they'd returned to Luhan's all sweaty and out of breathe, they stripped their clothes and headed to the shower. Luhan had only one shower, and both were used to taking one together, thinking nothing odd of it. They had done this since they were little, always having fun soaping each other's backs and massaging their hair. Today though, felt different.

It had been a while since they'd showered together; Kris was beginning to notice things about himself and about his friend, that he had overlooked before. Even when they were at the park, he found himself staring at his friend for longer than what was necessary. His concentrated expression, while he tried juggling the ball on his legs, the way he flicked his head to the side so his bangs would momentarily reveal his eyes and long lashes that accompanied them. Luhan was beautiful. For a guy anyway...

Kris found himself getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it, he hadn't even noticed Luhan handing him the rag and asking him to soap his back.

"K- Kris, do you mind?" Kris snapped out of his daze and took the soapy cloth. Bringing his hand closer to Luhan's back, he found himself unable to touch it right away. His skin was smooth and pale, delicate and fragile, just like the rest of him. Kris hated the idea of ruining it, he feared he might somehow make a mistake. He was feeling very strange after not letting go of the images at the park and then _touching_ him after. Why was he overthinking it all? What was it that changed? Things shouldn't feel this weird, should they?

Questions and doubts swam across his head, as he finally pressed the cloth against the other's bony back. Luhan was skinny, not in a gross way, but in way where he looked incredibly elegant and graceful. The long, curvy, slim, torso, was one Kris could easily glide his hand up and down. He found himself actually_ enjoying _it. And when he reached to where the smaller's hips ended and buttocks began, his hand was shaking. He found himself breathless, and unable to hold back. Mesmerized by the bouncy globes, he reached down experimentally and brushed his hand across while holding the rag. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he heard the other let out a squeal.

"Oh! Uh... Kris I can get that part myself, you don't have to.." Giggled Luhan, sounding a bit nervous. Kris just wordlessly handed him back the rag, wondering why the hell he had just had the urge to feel his friends ass. I_t just felt so soft and taut... It looks too perfect for no one to ever see or touch... _Kris wondered why he was so fascinated by it, the look, the feel, the reaction his light touch received. It was indeed, making him feel very strange.

When they finished showering, both changed into t-shirts and sweats before plopping down on the bed. They were tired from the morning activities at the park and were satisfied just laying around and surfing the internet on Luhan's laptop. Luhan went to go make some food, leaving Kris by himself.

Curious, Kris typed the word "gay" into the search engine; he wanted to know more about Luhan, without actually asking him about it. Two years ago, when Luhan told him this interesting fact about himself, Kris couldn't have cared less. In fact, he was so nonchalant about the whole matter, that he'd never bothered asking him about it. But now, things were different and he wanted to know more about what being gay meant.

Somewhere, in his quest for answers, Kris had stumbled upon a video. Not wanting Luhan to know what he was looking up (because he would feel stupid for just not asking Luhan himself), Kris plugged in his headphones and pressed play.

Kris' eyes widened when he saw two naked boys spread out on a bed together, moaning and shoving each other's tongues in their mouths. Their limbs tangled, rubbing up against one another with such vigor. Kris instantly felt his face heat up, he knew he was probably doing something wrong by watching this, yet for some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the erotic sight.

One of the boys was skinnier and blonde, like Luhan, the other was tall, with black hair like his. Kris watched as the taller made love to the blonde, running his hands along every inch of his body, kissing and licking him while the blonde's toes curled in pleasure. Kris noticed how slow and gentle the larger man was being, he observed in each close up shot, how lightly he nipped at his lovers pale skin before licking and sucking on it some more, almost like he was apologizing for leaving those marks that looked like bruises. But the bruises didn't seem to hurt- not by the way the other was moaning and shuffling his legs around. It was almost like... _It gave him pleasure._

Kris briefly wondered what it would be like to give another man pleasure like that- what it would be like... to give _Luhan_ that pleasure. Suddenly his attention was brought back to the screen when he heard a weird popping noise and more moans. It was definitely the blonde one who was moaning, his voice was really high pitched and girly.

Kris' mouth hung open in shock, as he watched the dominant brunette suck off the skinny blonde. He had heard of these before, _blowjobs _they were called. A few naughty kids at his school had been caught doing them once. But it was always a _girl _giving one to a guy. Never a guy giving one to _another_ guy. Kris' hand almost instinctively snaked down towards his crotch, where a very painful erection had begun to brew.

He wrapped his hand around his shaft, making a corkscrew motion before running his thumb lightly over the tip. His legs did a sudden jerk, just like the blonde's did while his lover was sucking him off. _So fucking good. _Kris thought, as he touched himself, getting lost in the moans and wet sounds coming from the screen. His eyes glazed over in want. He wanted to make someone _else_ feel that good. Just like how the brunette was making the blonde feel. His eyes shifted over the trembling petite boy on the screen, watching his forehead drip with perspiration, _just like Luhan while he was playing soccer, _eyebrows furrow in concentration and mouth hang open while inhaling shaky breaths.

The boy was experiencing pure bliss, and Kris wanted desperately to know how it felt to be able to give someone that. Touching himself, right now, was not enough, he needed to give someone else that extreme pleasure he was hearing blare through his headphones. Hearing the blonde cry out the other's name while he came, made Kris cum as well. Laying breathless on Luhan's bed, his eyes closed in exhaustion, but then sprang open once he heard a different noise.

He looked at the computer and saw the brunette hovering over the recovering blonde, while vigorously sucking three of his fingers. _What the heck- _Kris had no idea what he was doing, but then pounced himself further up on the pillows when he saw a finger slip into the blonde's puckering hole. He was laying on his back, legs folded tightly into his chest, courtesy of his lover, and a wet finger was slowly inching it's way inside of him.

The blondes face scrunched up in what seemed like pain at first, but then quickly turned into severe pleasure. His lover had snuck two more fingers into him and was now pushing them in and out at record speed. Kris watched as the blondes knuckles turned white while clutching the sheets, tears dribbling out from underneath his eyes, and mouth glued wide open while emitting cries of ecstasy.

His entire body was being shook, hips, legs, and ass being grabbed and rubbed sinfully by the brunette; all while being serviced with gentle kisses and soft bites. Slapping sounds were heard, as the one on top continued to moan while fucking his partner into oblivion. The blonde was clutching onto him for dear life, his body being violently rocked back and forth; the brunettes cock now buried deep within him. Heavy breathes sang loudly in Kris' ears as he watched, realizing that he felt attracted to the whole erotic scene. He found it... quite beautiful and endearing.

He found himself wanting to hold somebody that close, to be their everything and to satisfy them in such an intimate and forbidden way, that it haunted them for days. It was at that moment, that Kris realized he kinda, maybe, possibly... was gay. Closing the laptop after they had finished, Kris looked up to see a bewildered, food bearing, deer in headlights.

Embarrassed because his hand was still in his pants, and face probably flushed from his orgasm, Kris sat up straighter and motioned for his shy friend to come sit beside him. Setting down the tray of food on his bedside table, Luhan wobbled his way over, staring only at the ground while playing with his rubic's cube. He twisted the sides of colored squares around using his dainty fingers, wide eyes focused on solving the intense puzzle.

Kris let out a light chuckle, he could tell Luhan was avoiding him- or spacing out in disbelief, one of the two. He reached over, gently cupping his hand over the smaller's shaky one. Luhan continued to fidget for a while, before finally giving up.

"Kris, wha- what were you doing when I walked in? Wh- why was your hand inside of your p-p- pants?" He stuttered nervously.

Choosing to skip over his question, Kris was surprised he didn't know what it was that he had been doing. He wondered if the fourteen year old boy had never jacked off before? Lightly squeezing the other's hand, he calmly asked, "Luhan, have you ever... Tried touching yourself?"

"H- how so Kris?" Luhan peeked up nervously through his messy bangs.

"Like this" Kris whispered, while moving his hand from Luhan's hand and rubbing it over his crotch. Luhan's hands instantly sprang up from his lap to cover his mouth, rubic's cube forgotten and tossed to the floor. Kris moved to unbuckle his pants, Luhan flew his hands over to stop him. "Wha- what are you doing Kris?"

"Shhh, just lay back and relax. It'll feel good I promise." Luhan was about to protest more, but the careful hand that had snaked it's way around his cock, was now moving around in slow, firm, twists. A small cry made it's way out of his lips, as Luhan was pulled into a new world of pleasure._ It felt so good. Like nothing he had ever felt before. It was strange, but he couldn't deny that he liked it._

Luhan's back glued its way against the bed, body writhing in pleasure; he had never felt so good in his entire life. When Kris began pulling his hand up and down his untouched cock, Luhans hands shot to the bed. His knuckles turning white from gripping so hard, unable to stifle his cries any longer, Luhan let his shrieks of ecstasy rip through the air unhindered. Kris was moving his hand at an alarming speed, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. As he pumped his hand vigorously, Luhan's breathes became shorter and more frequent as he tried his best to handle the new sensations Kris' hand was giving him.

Thighs trembled, toes curled, and Luhan's entire body spasmed from the release; Kris had given him his first orgasm, and it felt unreal. Body spread out lazily across the bed, Luhan closed his eyes and tried to calm his erratic breathing. Suddenly, he felt his shirt being lifted up over his chest; a steady hand moving softly across the milky plaine. He gasped when he spotted the owner of the wandering hand. Kris' eyes were glazed over, mouth hanging open in wonderment at his beautiful friend spread out before him. Luhan looked scared, but at the same time he trusted the person he was with. Kris would never hurt him, and he knew later on, that their friendship would never change because of anything that was happening. So he let himself fall into the unknown, he let the gentle hands explore his chest, and felt no shame in screaming when he felt electric shocks of bliss explode from the inside of his very core.

Kris had taken him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while sucking unforgivingly at the sensitive flesh. Luhan's eyes squinted shut, back arching and hips bucking into the hot wet cavern. Perspiration gleamed against his heaving chest and long elegant neck, dripping freely down his forehead, where the back of one of his hands lay. Kris glanced at the gorgeous sight while still continuing to act. It was then, that he realized he was in love. It had hit him like a blizzard in the heart of the Sahara desert, like a carrot in the middle of candyland. He had no idea he could ever feel this way towards another human being, even if it was his best friend.

Kris continued his work, only satisfied when a few minutes later, Luhan came while shouting his name. Filling his mouth with Luhan, Kris swallowed the foreign fluid and marveled at how it hadn't tasted nearly as bad as he thought it would. When he was done, he lifted Luhan's hips and brought the sweatpants back over to cover his limp member, then pulled his shirt back down to cover him. He positioned himself behind the exhausted boy and wrapped his long arm around his slim waist. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Luhan trying to catch his breathe, and Kris, deep in thought.

About a thousand things ran through his mind, questions about himself as a person and questions about what the hell had made him want to do what he just did. Then, more importantly, he turned his attention back to the fourteen year old boy nestling his head deeper into his arms.

"Luhan, are you okay?" A very nervous Kris inquired. The angel nodded and turned himself so that he was facing Kris.

"Yes, thank you for... Helping me." Kris' eyes widened in surprise, as he looked down at the smiling boy. Knowing that he was probably confused, Luhan let out a sheepish grin before explaining.

"I always wanted... to explore myself that way- but I was too scared. And what you did with your mouth- I don't know what that was but it felt amazing. Thank you."

Kris let out a sigh of relief, he was beyond ecstatic hearing that Luhan wasn't mad at him for violating him or anything. He was worried things would change, or be awkward, he was just happy they could remain as they were. He leaned his head down and rested his chin on the top of Luhan's head. He inhaled the heavenly cherry blossom shampoo they had both used earlier, and smiled into the blonde locks. He was about to drift off to sleep, when he heard Luhan mutter one last thing.

"Kris, I'm happy we're best friends."

And then the two fell into dreamland, a satisfactory afternoon nap. One was smiling because he was happy to have such a caring friend, like Kris. And the other, dreaming about the day when he could make his best friend, truly his.

Hi guys, this is just a little chapter taken from one of my fics on . The full story is posted on there, if your interested I can give you my user name, or, if enough people like this, I might post it on here as well. I'm thinking about putting some of my finished work about MBLAQ, EXO-M AND EXO-K on here as well. These are all yaoi fics (boyXboy). I decided to post this chapter, mostly to see if anyone would read it and enjoy it. So if you could give me feedback I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks for reading! Oh, and sorry to leave my other stories hanging, I have no idea when/if I will update them, I'm really sorry!


End file.
